One of a Kind
by WolfLove
Summary: Kibum wants to become a cheer leader as he becomes a freshman in high school, and had training for a complete year before high school. When some things go wrong during his first year, he does hope it gets better down the line. Rated M for later chapters. SHINee. Maybe OT5, JongKey, OnTae, side!2min


Gasping, sweat dripping, and hearts racing the team of children looked at one another and grinned. They finally finished a routine without any mistakes. Children was a wrong word, but more like teen boys who were here. They were probationairies for the cheerleading squad. It was difficult because no boy had ever tried to apply for the cheerleading squard. Ever. Now, these guys were training early for their freshman year of school, which was a year from now. The teacher couldn't help but smile a short smile before she cleared her throat.

"Boys! Don't celebrate right now, we've still got to go through the rest of the routines!"

She heard groans, but couldn't help but give them a scowl-no meanice behind it though. Walking up to one of the boys, she pulled him off to the side for a small, informative talk. He must have thought he did something wrong, because he frowned.

"No worries, Kibum-ah, I wanted to talk to you about something." The woman squated down to his height, smiling reassuringly. "What I am concerned about is your weight. You aren't holding it and you need to be a little heavier." The boy's frown deepened, and she guessed what was wrong, but didn't voice her worries. "When you have time, come over after you get out of school and I'll give you some tips on getting to the weight you need. It is vital that you get it though, alright, Kibum?"

The chestnut haired boy nodded, his look becoming guarded.

It was finally freshman year, and Kibum shouldered his backpack happily. He was so happy that he was finally being able to go to high school! Letting out an excited squeak, he dashed out of his room and down the stairs. Though, his happiness faded when he saw his mother at the base of the stairs, arms crossed over her endowed chest. "Kibum." Her voice was stern.

"Yes, mother?" He asked quietly, wondering what he had done wrong now.

Something like a soft look crossed over her normally stoic features. "Have a good day at school, and remember to call when school gets out, I'll come over and pick you up."

He was a little surprised she didn't yell at him, but he gave her one of his brightest, geuninest smiles ever. "I will Mother. Have a good day~" Kibum bowed to her shortly before daring something like going on his tiptoes and kissing her on the cheek. Before she was able to recover, Kibum had his breakfast in hand and out the door. "See you after school!"

After that big, mad dash to the bus, he looked around, wondering if he was going to be the only one. As the bus pulled up, he looked around, wondering why he was the only one in this neighborhood. However, when the bus doors started to close, he saw a figure running quickly towards it, waving their arms. "Excuse me, bus driver! But there is a student coming!"

"Ah! Don't worry, it's just Kim coming!"

"Aish. That guy is always almost late for the bus!"

The complaints were loud, but the busdriver stopped and let the person named Kim on. Kibum tilted his head off to the side, wondering who this person exactly was. He was surprised to see a tri colored blonde, male teen rush onto the bus, shoulder strap to his backpack nearly falling off. His red jacket clashed with the green scarf, which caused Kibum to snort to himself, before that Kim guy sat next to him on the bus.

"Holy shit! I thought I was going to be late!"

"You can thank that kid next to you, Kim."

"Yeah! He saved your ass this time!"

Kibum scrunched his face up a little when the vulgar words were spewed, but didn't offer vocal dissatisfaction. When the teen turned to him, Kibum wondered what the guy was going to say.

"Aren't you a little dainty thing? Well, I'm Kim Jonghyun!"

Biting back a groan, the freshman snorted and turned his attention to the fogging window. "You can call me Key." He knew it was rude, but this guy had dared to call him 'dainty' and 'little' of all things!

"Woah. The kitty has claws. Well, Key..." The boy's voice trailed off before picking right back up, "Thank you for holding the bus driver for me. God! She is such a bitch!"

His head whipped back to Jonghyun with a glare. "Maybe you should wake up earlier or something, Kim, otherwise you wouldn't be late for the bus!"

"Excuse me? Did this runt of a freshman-as if he looks like one anyways-just talk back?"

"Damn straight I did! Do you got a problem with it, Kim?" Kibum hissed out, glaring at the older boy.

"You had better watch your tone, Key, I am older than you!" The heated whisper came back at him.

"Even if you are older than me, you behave like you do not have a brain in your head. You should be asking me if I need any help or any kind of assistance as your younger classman!"

With that being said, Kibum had known he won the argument. The bus ride was uncomfortably quiet until they reached the school.

After getting his shedule, Kibum looked at the classes and hummed a little. It was fine to him that he didn't have any freshman classes. Afterall, he was a star student and didn't let one assignment slip his scores.

Making his way down the hall, thinking it was clear of all students, he hummed a tone underneath his breath, not looking where he was going. Rounding a corner, Kibum felt something hit his chest and he glanced up, hand shooting out but it was too late.

Whoever he had bumped into was falling already.

Under all the piles of books and papers, was a person. Kibum apologized profusely, bending down and gathering all the papers. When he glanced at the person, he was astounded to meet the most handsome pair of copperish brown eyes he ever saw. His jaw dropped when he took in the thin rimmed, expensive looking glasses, the fine arch of eyebrows, how the silky brown hair was brushed back by what it seemed like it was a finger comb, and a smiling, bright, handsome smile he's ever seen.

"Do not worry about it! Things like this always happen to me. Oh! By the way, I'm Lee Jinki!"


End file.
